Shotgun C-01s
The Shotgun C-01s is a small hand-held shotgun that fires three projectiles. It is one of three shotguns in the campaign, the others being the Shotgun CS-DAZ and the Alien Shotgun, and one of two that can be bought and upgraded in the equipment shop by the Marine, in addition to being his default shotgun. The Shotgun C-01s' power and effectiveness at close range is among the best in the game. The shotgun has two models; the red model is featured in the Campaign, while the blue model is exclusive to custom maps. The C-01s is a semi-automatic shotgun, as opposed to the pump action Shotgun CS-DAZ. This allows it to reload itself without having to be held by the player. It flashes a red or blue light (depending on the model) between shots, indicating that it is reloading. It has two arms above and below the barrel that pop out when firing. It is fired in a way similar to that of a pistol. The Shotgun C-01s has good stopping power for a shotgun. It possesses the highest single projectile power of all shotguns. It functions like a true shotgun, as opposed to the rifle-like Alien Shotgun. It features average penetration and can shoot through walls less than four blocks thick. While the Shotgun CS-DAZ is more effective at close range and deals more damage (when all projectiles hit their target), and the Alien Shotgun has a better rate of fire and accuracy, the Shotgun C-01s is average at both, though closer to the CS-DAZ in performance. Because each individual projectile has more power than those of the other shotguns, it is superior for headshots. The C-01s shotgun is most effective at close to mid-range, because at a longer range the bullets will spread out away from the center of the target, rendering them less effective. Location Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past A weaker version of the Shotgun C-01s is used by Human Soldiers in Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past. It can be picked up and used in level 3 and all subsequent levels. In FTP, the shotgun's appearance changes as upgrades are applied, like with most weapons in the first game. Unupgraded it will only fire two projectiles and have a slender frame, almost resembling a pistol. Its first upgrade doesn't change the body too much; it adds a few pieces to the top and rear of the gun, and it still fires two projectiles. When upgraded to its maximum level, it will fire up to three projectiles and attain a thicker body, gaining two more red pieces as well as two additional parts above and below the barrel. The weapon is arguably one of the best in the game, being useful most of the game once it's obtained, until you obtain the Plasma Cannon in either Level 8, or if you happen to buy it. The weapon has a great rate of fire, surprising accuracy for a shotgun, and power to be expected from a shotgun, especially at level 3. It is very effective at one-shotting even the more durable Human Soldiers, and can one-shot normal Grubs and two-shot Elite Grubs (If headshots are made in both cases). However, once the Plasma Cannon is obtained and upgraded to level 3, its raw destructive firepower will outclass the shotgun in the end. Plazma Burst 2 The Shotgun C-01s is never used by enemies in the Plazma Burst 2 Campaign; it can only be used by the Marine and his allies. In the second game's campaign, the Shotgun C-01s is one of the starting weapons, besides the Assault Rifle C-01r, and the Pistol C-01p. It can be brought in the Equipment Shop for 1500$ credits, and upgrade for $400 credits per level. The full upgrade price of this weapon is $2700 credits, making it the most expensive shotgun in the game. Trivia * The shotgun is popular among multiplayer Red vs Blue maps because it has a red and blue variant. * The C-01s has the highest self-knockback of any shotgun when upgraded to level 3. * Unlike the CS-DAZ, the C-01s can reload when holstered. This means a player can switch to another weapon briefly and it will be ready to fire when they switch back. * The Shotgun C-01s has the highest projectile power of the three shotguns. * The "s" on the end of its name likely stands for "shotgun". Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past Category:Weapons Category:Slot 3 Category:Correction Nine Category:Shotguns Category:Marine